Room temperature curable organopolysiloxanes have been widely used in, for example, the architecture field, the transportation field and the field of electrical and electronic parts, because they are safe and superior in durability and adhesion as rubbers.
Such room temperature curable organopolysiloxane is often required to have high adhesion for its intended purposes. Adhesion or adhesiveness of the room temperature curable organopolysiloxane to a base material has been improved by adding a carbon functional silane compound (so-called silane coupling agent) having an organic functional group(s) such as an amino group, an epoxy group, a methacryl group and a mercapto group.
As an amino group-containing alkoxysilane compound, there have been conventionally known, for example, γ-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, γ-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, γ-aminopropylmethyl dimethoxysilane, γ-aminopropylmethyldiethoxysilane, N-β-aminoethyl-γ-aminopropylmethyl dimethoxysilane, N-benzyl-γ-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, N-phenyl-γ-aminopropylmethoxysilane, β-aminoethylaminomethyl phenethyl trimethoxysilane and N-[m-aminomethylphenylmethyl]-γ-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane (Patent document 1). As an epoxy group-containing alkoxysilane compound, there have been known, for example, 2-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl) ethyltrimethoxysilane, 3-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane, 3-glycidoxypropylmethyldiethoxysilane and 3-glycidoxypropyltriethoxysilane (Patent document 2). As a methacryl group-containing alkoxysilane compound, there have been known, for example, 3-methacryloxypropyltrimethoxysilane, 3-methacryloxypropyltriethoxysilane, 3-methacryloxypropylmethyldimethoxysilane and 3-methacryloxypropylmethyldiethoxysilane (Patent document 3). As a mercapto group-containing alkoxysilane compound, there have been known, for example, 3-mercaptopropyltrimethoxysilane and 3-mercaptopropylmethyldimethoxysilane (Patent document 4). As described above, although many alkoxysilane compounds have been used as adhesion aids, there has been an increasing need, year after year, for improvement of the adhesion or adhesiveness to a base material.